


The Cause Is..   Sufficient.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: .....Where Sarek uses Vulcan Logic to excuse emotional behavior.. All the time.. Everything is a Sufficient Cause for him to love his wife, to hug his son, to tease and embarrass his son on front of all of his Star Fleet friends.. Where Amanda is the one having to talk Sarek out of showing everyone on The Enterprise pictures of a naked baby Spock's bottom or of young Spock curled up to his Teddy Bear of a Sehlat..Where Sarek is damned proud of his son for telling the Vulcan Science Academy to shove it and he shows it..No shortage of dad!Sarek giving Spock all the love.A different version of Journey To Babel where Spock doesn't introduce Ambassador Sarek and Amanda as his parents .. Not because he's estranged from his father.. But because he's that kid who wanted his parents to take him to the mall only to pretend he has no idea who these people even are once they get there because his friends are *right there* and whispers "Okay you guys can go now." because parents are embarrassing..





	The Cause Is..   Sufficient.

...

...

~0~

Jim waits in the Hangar's Docking Bay.

"Dress uniforms, spit and polish. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stand this. I feel like my neck's in a sling." Bones grumbles from beside him as he tugs on his collar.

Jim grins and adjusts the collar of his own dress uniform shirt. "The Vulcans are the last delegates we have to pick up. As soon as we get them aboard, we'll be able to relax."

"Oh yeah.. Sure.. A formal reception tonight, a hundred and fourteen delegates aboard for two weeks, thirty two of them ambassadors, half of them mad at the other half, and the whole lot touchier than a raw antimatter pile.. It'll be the perfect picture of a relaxing environment." 

Jim rolls his eyes.

Spock appears at the Hangar Bay Docking Doors.. It's unlike Spock to be late.

Bones quirks an eyebrow "And just where have you been?.. Getting primped to impress the Vulcan Ambassador?"

Spock doesn't respond he merely takes his place, standing at Attention at Jim's side.

"How does that Vulcan Salute go again?" Bones asks.

Spock simply lifts his hand showing the Doctor the salute.

Bones makes an attempt at copying the salute..

"That's more painful than the uniform." Bones grouches.

Jim's Comm chimes.. "Kirk here." Jim replies, speaking into his Comm.

"Keptin, Ambassador Sarek and his entourage are now along side for docking." Chekov states.

"Alright Chekov, engage docking procedures." Jim gives the Command receiving a thickly accented "Aye, Keptin." in response.

Minutes later the docking mechanisms lock, the air pressure is equalized between shuttle and ship. There is some hissing and whirring as the process finishes and then the docking door makes a clicking sound, signaling it is ready to be unlocked and opened.

Scotty, who is Head of The Security Team and is also in dress Uniform, pops open the hatch, then blows a ceremonial whistle in welcome of the new arrivals.

Jim steps up and takes his place at the open door.

A tall, slender Vulcan male enters and alongside him a woman.. She was significantly shorter and had a portliness about her when compared to the male. Her head was covered in a traditional Ceremonial Vulcan headdress. Her face, just as stoic and impassive as her male counterpart. 

"Ambassador, welcome, Vulcan graces us with your presence." Jim says as he holds up his hand in a Vulcan salute. "I am James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of The Enterprise."

"And you grace Vulcan by your presence. We thank you for the welcome, Captain. I am Ambassador Sarek and this is She Who Is My Wife." Sarek replies, also holding up his hand in a Vulcan Salute

"To my left is my Chief Enigineering Officer and Chief of Security, Commander Montgomery Scott and the Security Team, Lieutenant Conrick, Lieutenant Haigh, Ensign Daily and Ensign Bradford, to my right is my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy and my First Officer Commander Spock, who also doubles as my Chief Science Officer." Jim says to inroduce The Welcome Team..

After introductions are made and polite necessities are had, Jim walks over to Spock.

"Spock, since we are going to be in Orbit around Vulcan for another six hours, would you like to beam down to the Surface and spend some time with your parents?" Jim asks.

"Captain... We.. Are Spock's parents." Ambassador Sarek says from behind Jim.


End file.
